Azure Souls
by Ithilwen Faelivrin
Summary: "My beautiful, precious child, all that meet your gaze are condemned with a silent crime." "You're the fallen angel that never fell." "Harry Potter, utterly destroy him." Rating M due to language


**Title: **Azure Souls

**Summary: **"_My beautiful, precious child, all that meet your gaze are condemned with a silent crime." _"_You're the fallen angel that never fell." "Harry Potter, utterly destroy him."_

**Pairings:** Undecided

**Rating**: M

**Warnings: **Language

**Author's Note: **This started out in a hotel room in Rome as a little idea and then grew into this. The humor may be weird at times and that is due to the fact that the story plot was developed by three Latin teens at 2 in the morning.

* * *

A cloaked figure stood before the Dark Lord and his servants in an ancient castle deep within the dark forests of Russia. Only the most trusted of his followers were privy to the meeting taking place. Barely a handful of his loyal followers were present, with their hoods lowered and faces unmasked. Only the figure in the center, standing motionless before the throne of the Dark Lord, remained hooded, features concealed so that none would know of his or her identity till the moment that the Dark Lord ordered for it to be revealed.

His former features had been returned to him, so now he looked human. Physically, he was a striking specimen of the male sex. Eternally a youth, it was shocking to see the face of an angel upon a demon. Soft, dark curls rested on his shoulders as he stood up from his dark, marble throne. Crimson eyes flashed with a veiled, almost possessive emotion above perfectly sculpted cheekbones as he moved towards the hooded being.

"My dear, dear child…" He purred out as he circled the small hooded being predatorily, "Let me see your face."

With a graceful motion, the black hood was lowered immediately after he had spoken his order, revealing the face of a young child no older than seventeen at most. Barely even that. The youth could barely be fifteen if one judged by appearances alone.

"I have a mission for you, dear one." His fingers traced an invisible pattern on the child's face, giving the false impression of a loving caress.

"What would you will of me, Father?" An angelic, albeit impassive, voice came from soft, rose colored lips that were accustomed to speaking all sorts of vicious lies. So, so similar to the Dark Lord who had cheated Death itself.

He leaned in close to whisper into the child's ear, "Harry Potter, utterly destroy him."

"Yes Father." The soft reply was as emotionless as the dark soulless eyes that stared out of the shell of what had never been a gloriously happy child. A child that would do anything and everything for their Dark Lord of a father merely because that was what they had been born to do, obey. The child would do anything for the father who was the greatest Dark Lord in centuries. Anything that he wished would be done.

_Anything._

* * *

"I am pleased to welcome our new transfer student from the Caribbean, the lovely Miss Akasha Ehrenburg. If you will, my dear?" The Headmaster, in his tropical flavored robes with flying toucans, motioned to the exotic girl that had been at the back of the group of first years to take a seat on the stool so that she would be Sorted. Peculiar, since transfers were rare within the Wizarding World, and even more rare for one to transfer to Hogwarts of all places, seeing as how it was the premier School of Magic within Britain.

When the frayed Sorting Hat had called out Gryffindor after resting for nearly five minutes on her head, the Twins (who had been forced back to Hogwarts by their sweet, intimidating Mum who would put a snarling Hungarian Horntail to shame once she started raging) incited wolf whistling and catcalls at the new sixth year who took it all in stride with a cheeky grin and a jaunty wave. She was squeezed between the Twins who promptly started a fight (pertaining as to who she belonged to) while she was introduced to those around her. Her reaction to Harry was amusing, to say the least.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"The _hairy _Potter? Wow, I can see why they call you that." Her dark eyes flickered, not to his scar, but to his unruly head of jet black hair as she laughed. There was an untraceable lilting sort of accent to her voice. Her reaction had been amusing and refreshing, though it had taken them a moment or two to realize what she had said. And then confusion was evident on her face when she was told that his name really _was_ Harry Potter and that she had misunderstood what had been said. "_Harry_? That's your name, really?" Instead of _Hair-ry_, which was how it was usually pronounced, she pronounced his name as _Ha-ri_.

Almost immediately after the cleared up introductions in which she changed the pronunciation of nearly everyone's name, Akasha was bombarded by questions from the brunette source known as Hermione Jean Granger, or _Er-mio-ni_.

"What's the name of your school? I didn't know that the Caribbean had one. Are there any more Wizarding Schools over there? What's it like? Your name doesn't sound Latin, why is that? Why did you transfer?" Hermione filled her plate with food instinctively as she waited for Akasha to answer her questions.

"My school is called La Academia Leto, or in English, The Leto Academy. Actually yeah, there's a couple of schools in the U.S., one in Canada and Mexico apiece I think, though Leto is the biggest by far. We aren't just limited to students from the Caribbean; we have Southern, Central and North American students as well. It's paradise really, at least to me it is. That's just the condensed version of my name; it's too long for everyday use. And part of my family is European as well. Troublesome, actually." At the end, Akasha wrinkled her tanned nose in annoyed distaste. "Can you really imagine going around introducing yourself with more than five names? The reason I transferred, truthfully, was because I wanted to learn under the Professors here. I've always dreamed of being taught by Potions Master Snape and Charms Master Flitwick!"

The surrounding Gryffindors choked on their drinks and food when they heard that last sentence. She _dreamed _of learning under _Snape_? They were quite sure that they hadn't heard her correctly and that she had confused the name and title with someone else's, like she had with Harry's name. The Twins though, smirked sinisterly and threw their arms around her shoulders and began to load her plate with all sorts of traditional English food.

"Ah, ickle Ashakins, so studious-"

"So innocently naïve-"

"That it brings tears to our-"

"Gorgeous eyes!"

With something akin to interested horror and disgust, the Latin girl poked at the piles of indeterminate food that covered her plate. "What in the name of God is _this_?!"

"That, dear little Ashakins-"

"Is jellied eels and-"

"Deviled kidneys."

"There is no way in Hell I'm eating _angulas_ and _riñónes_!" Rang out throughout the Gryffindor Table as Ehrenburg switched her plate with that of the Weasley Twin to her right after smacking both in the back of the head. Curiously enough, right after those words left her mouth; the Sorting Hat began to sing again, silencing everyone in the Great Hall.

_Brave Godric and sly Salazar_

_Clever Rowena and sweet Helena_

_Once walked these halls_

_Side by side, united they stood_

_As they laid the stones of this Castle_

_Together they vowed_

"_United we stand, now and forever, in truth_

_Divided we fall, hand upon hand_

_None shall be greater than all."_

_Another stood with them_

_She added her power to the mingling of_

_Lion and Snake, Raven and Badger_

_Her banner waved proudly alongside theirs_

_As she vowed for eternity to stand _

_Beside the Original Four_

_Until that once Noble House fell into ruin_

_Though I may place you with the Lions_

_Know that you will forever be a Dragon_

_Awaiting the day that the sleeping Dragon wakes._


End file.
